Love Profusion
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: I die a little day every time I’m not with him. Even if it’s for short moments, like him visiting the main house again, it still seems too long. I know when I’m finally placed in that room I’ll probably kill myself to end the misery of withdrawal.


Hello Simply Hopeless here and I hope you enjoy this story because I'm telling you doing a theme story like this isn't as easy as it looks. I do not own Inuyasha and this fifty theme idea wasn't originally mine. It actually came from two Saiyuki stories whose authors are Befanni with her story BareNaked and C4PyroGirl with her untitled fanfic. They inspired me indirectly to do this one because there's were so breathtaking. I hope you aren't too confused… each theme is told from Kilo and Haru's point of view. Well anyway enjoy and feel free to drop in a review.

_**Love Profusion**_

**#01 – Comfort**

Comfort is waking up to a face nuzzling up against my neck while pale arms wrap around my waist. And just when I force myself to drag away from his warm body, he tugs me back against him and kisses me silly.

Comfort was him is him setting his homework to the side before allowing me to nestle my head in his lap. Then he'll start running his fingers through my two-toned hair; never stopping even as I pour out my troubles. Until finally I drift off to sleep.

**#02 – Kiss**

Warm lips cut off my protests as they seal over mine. It may start off rough and hard one moment but it always becomes soft and irresistibly tender later on. And then when he's sure I'm not going to jump the dumb rat he breaks the kiss with a smirk. His thumb will run along my bottom lip until I'm tempted to bite it.

Hands jerk me into an empty room or a nearby closet before slamming me against the wall. Then before I could gather my senses I'm assaulted with desperate little kisses. And just when I've gathered my senses enough to start to respond to him he pulls away and starts off out the door. Yelling over his shoulder that class is about to start.

**#03 – Soft**

The stuffed cow he won for me at the fair. Even though I won't let anyone know I own it, by stuffing it in the closet, when he's not with me at nights and I can't sleep I'll unearth it. Then take it to bed with me to hug. It's a bit worn out and has a tear along its ear but it's so damn soft and reminds me of the goofball who gave it to me.

As soon as I could gather up the courage I snuck up to him while he was sleeping on the veranda. And with a deep breath I silently stretched my hand out to run my fingers through those fiery locks. It didn't burn my fingers as I had thought his bright hair would do but it was even softer then I'd ever imagine.

**#04 – Pain**

Watching the damn rat reject him time and again and knowing that no matter if I am there to listen to his problems I'm not what he needs. Even if he allows me to kiss him, he's thinking of kissing that amethyst-eyed prince.

Seeing the look of hurt that flashes in his crimson orbs every time I cling to Yuki. He knows I do it to protect our secret but it doesn't make it easy for him or me. I want to greet him first not Yuki but he doesn't see it like that right now.

**#05 – Potatoes**

One time I had to drag Black Haru away after someone nailed him with some tatter tots during a food fight.

I sat there patiently while slim fingers worked through my hair. Meticulously picking out the mashed potatoes while I smile remembering how my kitten jumped me on the table during thanksgiving dinner.

**#06 – Rain**

Those evil drops of water taunt me by drumming against the roof. I feel so weak I can barely bitch to Yuki without having that stupid cow nibbling on my ear and running his fingers up my side. But at least it does distract me from the rain… a bit.

I have to work triple time to get him to do anything. I call the raining season his time of the month. (_WHAT!)_

**#07 – Chocolate **

Chocolate dribbled in crazy little designs on taut, tan flesh before the chocolate bottle is set to the side. Then with a smirk I'd settle between his legs and follow a syrupy trail that starts on his right hip and migrate my way right below a dusky nipple.

I hated chocolate… that was until he found a new use for it.

**#08 – Happiness **

Seeing all those girls crowded around him after school trying to get his attention and knowing that as soon as I walk towards him his attention is taken up only by me. And damn the schoolgirls who are foolish enough to get between him and his kitten.

Sitting down with a lapful of kitten. (_That's too simple_) (Fine then I'll revise it) Sitting down with a lapful of horny kitten.

**#09 – Telephone**

There was no use in him trying to call me on my cell phone when I was lying right next to him in the bed. You might call that shit endearing but I call that wasting my minutes.

When I heard that he had finally gotten up the courage to call for the first time. I got out my tape recorder but when I told him to hold on a minute while I put the batteries in the stupid thing he hung up.

**#10 – Ears **

He loves it when I nibble it. Tug on his earlobe. Blow into the shell of soft flesh. Even lick along the curve of it has him purring. (_No the hell it doesn't!)_

Truth is I do love it. The bastard knows it and uses it against me whenever he can.

**#11 – Name **

Stupid cow. Retard. Jackass. Pervert. Idiot. (Hey!) My Fallen Angel. Sexy. Rock God. Tempter. Mine. (That's more like it)

He looked so cute whenever I call him Sex Kitten. He said he'd kill me if I call him that on number of occasions but I'm still kicking.

**#12 – Sensual **

He makes it look like soft porn the way he slowly devours his ice cream cone. He nibbles it before lapping all along the top to keep the ice cream in place. His pink tongue penning down a creamy bead that decided to roll down the hard shell. While he looks to be close to ecstasy, his crimson eyes half close, and a purr rumbling past his lips. (Damn I need a cold shower now.)(_Heh_)

God have you ever seen him dancing, he's like a rock god? I mean actually been dragged to a club or rave by him and have him try to teach you to dance. Uh, the way he was rocking his hips side to side, with his fingers spread out on my abdomen so I could feel the rhythm. (_Oh I felt something alright.)_(My kitten's a perv just like me)

**#13 – Death **

I die a little day every time I'm not with him. Even if it's for short moments, like him visiting the main house again, it still seems too long. I know when I'm finally placed in that room I'll probably kill myself to end the misery of withdrawal.

I watched those gorgeous, blood red eyes of his look right through me. He had an unnatural peaceful look on his tearstained face as he slumped over slightly. His fingers still clutching the razor blade that has already slashed open the main artery in his wrist. Knowing that each moment I waste trying to find the phone will bring him closer to death's door. (Damn you Akito.)

**#14 – Sex **

Each time we come together sparks fly. It's like we've stepped into an inferno and we love every moment of it. As our flesh is consumed as quickly or as slowly as the mood befits it until we finally extinguish in exhaustion.

**#15 – Touch **

Ever since I freed him from that cage and even before then, he's developed this habit of reaching out to touch me. Just to make sure that I'm here with him and not a figment of his imagination.

I don't know why he does it. But he loves dragging me into his lap no matter where we are. And then he starts nuzzling or stroking my neck, ears, side, and any place that's vulnerable to his touch; which is everywhere.

**#16 – Weakness **

His tongue, I mean have you seen the way he licked that ice cream cone earlier. It just makes you want to have him lick something else, preferably on my body. (_Keh you're are such a perv_) (Your perv though)(_Yeah, yeah, my perv_)

My ears, the way he looks when he's horny, naked or otherwise. Oh and catnip. That's the reason why I molested him on that table during Thanksgiving dinner. Who'd think the idiot would bring that to the dinner table. (Things needed to be livened up that's why) (_I'll admit it livened up but poor Tohru_) (Yeah face as red as a cherry)

**#17 – Tears **

He won't admit shedding them around anyone but the closer it comes to graduation, the more he wants to shed them. And the day he does only I will see his precious tears.

He cries for the stupidest reason like I've decided to cut him off for a while until I finish studying and going to the entrance exams. It's hardly anything to cry over. He should cry over his foot being stubbed or his pet 'Goldie' dying but not because he's horny.

(Hey how would you like it I cut you off!) (_Yeah… like you can last that long_)

**#18 – Speed **

The way he can have my clothes thrown off and me tossed onto the bed before I have time to walk in my bedroom.

Whatever, the only thing fast about you grandma is your temper. You get angry at the littlest things and besides as slow as you were taking to get off that damn tie. I could have had you naked and tied to the bedpost before the tie hit the floor. (_I bet_) **(Smirks.)**

**#19 – Wind **

Blowing through his hair, making it wind tossed and messy as if he got straight out of bed. I want it to be my fingers to run through those thick black and white locks, not the wind.

It's a good excuse for me to huddle close to him. And take off my coat to drape over his thin shoulders before kissing the tip of his ear.

**#20 – Freedom **

To know that if I choose to walk out the door right now I won't be followed by anyone but a certain bovine.

To be tethered to only my grumpy kitten. _(Keep it up and you'll be tethered to a rock in the lake) _

**#21 – Life **

Isn't that a cereal? (Joking) (…) Life means nothing without him.

He is my life. I breathe when he does, I'm sad or happy when he is. I know it sounds like some sappy shit and I wouldn't normally say this. But with him it's true. (Aaawww) (_Say one more word!)_

**#22 – Jealousy **

Damn right I get jealous. Do you know they have a fucking club for him? Shit sometimes it's hard not to turn Black or ravish him right in front of everyone so they can back the fuck off. (_Are you Black?_) (… maybe… and what are you going to do about it?)(**Smirks.)**

**#23 – Hands**

Pale hands reaching to grasp mine pass a barrier of darkness and bars. Then without hesitation he entwines our fingers together and starts talking about how we're going to build a family. Adopt five or eight children and teach him to fight.

They're always there to reach out and grab me when I need them, to guide me when I'm lost, to touch me when I feel horny.

**#24 – Taste **

He tastes like pine needles and fresh air, like old spice with a hint of peppermint.

He tastes like fresh apples and long sunny days, like excitement rolled together with a bit of danger.

**#25 – Devotion **

The way he tries to worship at my temple everyday. Well… unless it's that time of the month for him. (_SHUT UP!)_

He follows me around like a lost puppy always getting underfoot at the worse moments. He scratches at my door if I forget to let him in at night. **It's fucking annoying sometimes.** (Hey!) But it's incredibly adorable otherwise. (_Don't tell anyone I used the word adorable._)

**#26 – Forever **

I'll never let you go.

Good, because if you do let me go I'll kick your ass. No questions asked. (Let me guess… that time of the month came early.) (_Keh_)

**#27 – Blood **

I swear he's part vampire or something. The way he likes to nibble on my neck or ear like he wants to draw blood. I don't think he's just trying to leave love bites; he's trying to taste me. (You're so paranoid)

The liquid pumping through his veins, his passion filled eyes, the thing that rushes up to his flesh when he blushes or is covered in my love bites.

**#28 – Sickness **

It's almost like his time of the month. And God forbid if I try to give him leek soup. I end up getting more on me then in his mouth. But he refuses to have anyone else tend to him.

He made me read to him when he's sick. And not just any story, it has to be something from Shigure's collection like I need to deal with a sick, horny patient.

**#29 – Melody **

He may not be able to sing. But when I draw out purrs, moans, mews, and pleas from those pouting lips, it's definitely music to my ears.

Unzipping his pants His sultry voice when he turns Black. The way he chuckles just before he does something to me. Even the way he says my name.

**#30 – Star **

Sprinkled restlessly in the sky, making me feel smaller then I already am. If it wasn't for those capable arms, around my waist, anchoring me down. I'd probably float up and get lost in them all.

I always wondered why he crept out onto the roof at night when he has me. But when I ventured to climb up there and join him. I see now… so many stars.

**#31 – Home **

Sheathed inside him, that's where I feel most at home. (_WHAT DID YOU-)_(**Mmmpfh**)(_You can't answer everything with a kiss_)(I can sure as hell try)

Wherever that idiot decides to wander off to, that's home.

**#32 – Confusion **

Isn't he always?

The way he tells me he doesn't need help with anything. But when Kagura comes charging at him he's quick to hide behind me.

**#33 – Fear **

I fear losing him to Akito.

I fear losing him to Yuki.

**#34 – Lightning/Thunder**

When I rest my head against his chest when he's nice and lax I can hear it. It's like thunder the way he purrs. It starts from deep within his chest before pushing out pass ravished lips.

The way he can go from White to Black at a moments notice if anyone tries to threaten me. They say lightning doesn't strike twice but he manages to have it done over and over and over again.

**#35 – Bonds **

Handcuffs, school tie, belt or anything he can get his hands on. He has this thing with tying me up to the bed. I guess he knows I don't really trust his other side so he uses a pair of handcuffs for insurance. Because he knows I will run if I know something's up and damned it if he doesn't follow.

I call him my bondage kitten now. I can't help tying him up when he looks so cute struggling and glaring at me. He looks so helpless lying there spread eagle that it makes me want to rape him or something. (_…_) (BUT I WON'T!) (_Keh_)(Just torture you.)

**#36 – Market **

I have to replenish the refrigerator a lot lately because I can't explain to Tohru why something like whip cream, strawberries, cherries and/or chocolate is missing.

There's this little store in the red light district that I like going to. But I guess that's not the kind of shopping Hatori wants me to go on when I'm suppose to pick up things like milk. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him and I've been dying to try my this new toy out on my kitten.

**#37 – Technology **

You think that fucking PS2 was his life or something. The way he can go missing for days at end but if you put a controller in his hands and maneuvering through mazes like a pro.

Okay so I have an obsession with games but who could blame me when the new Halo game came out. Besides it's fun watching him pouting on the sidelines. To think my kitten is jealous of a game. (_I'm not!)_ (Suuuurrreee)

**#38 – Gift **

Him, he's all I needed and ever wanted. Kami if I can only have him forever I'd be satisfied. Okay maybe if you help me defeat that damn rat just once I'd be truly satisfied.

I treasure him opening up to me and only me.

**#39 – Smile **

Oh he can smirk and grins like a maniac. He'll even smile sadly at you when thinking about the future. But when he really smiles it's rare but… mmm so worth the wait.

He only really smiles when he's around me otherwise he's stoic.

**#40 – Innocence **

Sometimes I find myself staring at him when he's asleep. He hates it when I look at him too long; he says it makes him feel self-conscious. But when he lays their curled up against me with his lips relaxed out of its usual scowl he looks so… innocent.

The white one is innocent but the black one… that's who you have to watch out for. That's why he's my fallen angel, you never know what you're going to quite get.

**#41 – Completion**

Our hearts slowly resonating as one as we sleep and speeding up as we make love. (Shigure would probably laugh his ass off if he heard that.)

I guess I was always lost because I didn't have anyone to complete me. I was unbalanced. But he completes me; he's my compass. (_I guess I'm a shitty one since you keep getting lost.)(_That's not what I meant.)(_I know… just that time of the month_)

**#42 – Clouds **

I'd lay back against a tree with my eyes half close as I watch him and that hyper rabbit look at the clouds slowly moving across the sky. I don't like joining them in looking at the fluffy stuff but it's a memory that I happily tuck away for later on.

He laughed at me when I told him that when I see the clouds all I see is cats or more exactly him.

**#43 – Sky **

Sometimes when I look up at my kitten I see those ruby eyes trained to the sky. And I wonder if he had wings would he fly up and away from me or take me with him.

I don't know… something draws me to look at it. Maybe it's because of its vastness or something along the eyes. I mean it's so blue and big and it leaves me feeling so calm and tranquil, especially if I'm looking up at it with him.

**#44 – Heaven **

Limbs tangled together after a night of passion. Our hair plastered to our scalps and the covers drawn over us as we stay there in peaceful silent. The only thing interrupting it maybe is a quick, "Love you."

**#45 – Hell **

Hell has no fury like a woman scorn and you know who I'm talking about. I don't' know if I'll be able to tell her. And I don't know which one will be more scary facing, that damn cage or Kagura. Decisions, decisions and each one of them are shitty.

Eyes bleary with crying as I'm held back by many arms as the servants start to lower his coffin into the carved out mouth in the earth. He has such a peaceful look on his unnaturally pale face and I notice how long and dark his lashes were as they kiss his high cheeks. No more will those lid part to show crimson depths swirling with passion, fear, mischief, so many things. I know that he took his life because he couldn't take Akito visiting his grave but to know that he couldn't take me with him is unbearable. I just want to just fling my body in there and join him.

**#46 – Sun **

If the sun could have a reincarnation he would be it with his fiery red hair and blood colored eyes. He's so beautiful and bright, and able to draw anyone to it even if he's a bit distant. And now I know why Icarus wants to fly so close to the sun because I want to crash and burn in that glorious presence. (_Keh you've been reading too many of Shigure's books._) (So… it's the truth.)(**Blushes.)**

The only thing hotter then him is the sun.

**#47 – Moon**

Occasionally I sneak out of the main house to meet him by the big tree with only the moonlight to guide me.

Next to my tan arm his pale one glowed like the moon.

**#48 – Waves **

When I finally parted from him it fell like a big tidal wave had crashed over me and left me marooned nowhere.

He's not any ripple in the pond like Shigure. He likes making waves, the bigger the better because there is no way in hell that him or Yuki will ignore him.

**#49 – Hair**

I still say his hair is like fire even if it doesn't burn my hands.

His two-toned hair is a phenomenon to all but a pleasure to me. Because I can't stop myself from running my hands through those thick locks or yanking it back to nibble along his Adam's apple.

**#50 – Supernova **

Some may say that a hot tempered, evil spirit possessed cat and a bipolar cow would be more then just volatile. Well we say screw them because when we come together we want to go with a bang. And damn it we're going to sit back and watch the fireworks as we're consumed by burning heat.

A/N: I think I might do a sequel of this for another pair in Fruits Basket… but who?


End file.
